


Silence

by fallenidol_453



Series: Foresight [4]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Camil’s world shrinks to a single hallway, a dormitory, and a dining hall.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Valdemar series. All rights belong to Mercedes Lackey. Any mistakes to canon in here is entirely my fault. I'm just here to (tentatively) play in the sandbox.

Camil’s world shrinks to a single hallway, a dormitory, and a dining hall.

She and the other acolytes are expected to pray every morning and every night for the souls of the deceased Holderkin and carry out any duties assigned to them by the temple abbess. They have no contact with anyone outside of the temple. The vow of submission they are subjected to is harsh and absolute, the vow of silence even more so.

But the vow of silence is not observed in the acolyte dormitories; their muffled whispers are like the steady hum of insects she might hear on a summer night. Camil learns more about her future fellow Sisters of the temple in these dark hours than she ever might during the daylight hours.

Some, like her, entered the temple willingly. Others had been coerced or tricked by their parents. At least one, whom Dali might say was not right in the head, had been given to the temple to care for. Some grumble about their responsibilities, and more than a few muffled giggles break out when someone mentioned sleeping when they should have been praying.

At least one asks how all their prayers help the Goddess, and no one has an answer.


End file.
